Fin field-effect transistor (FinFET) devices include a transistor architecture that uses raised source-to-drain channel regions, referred to as fins. A FinFET device can be built on a semiconductor substrate, where a semiconductor material, such as silicon, is patterned into fin-like shapes and functions as the channels of the transistors.
Known methods for manufacturing FinFET devices include patterning the fins and recessing, by, for example, etching, a dielectric layer between the fins to form recessed isolation regions. Variations in pitch between the fins (also referred to herein as “pitch walk” or “incoming pitch walk”) and the patterning density, caused during the fin patterning process, cause the dielectric layer between the fins to be recessed to different levels. As result, since fin height is defined by heights of the recessed isolation regions, variations in the heights of the recessed isolations result in varied fin heights (e.g., device width) due to the incoming pitch walk and patterning density variation. The recessed isolation region height variation may occur on different sides of the same fin.